


Quick Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Saruhiko, Forgiveness, Genderbend, Kissing, SaruMi - Freeform, omg I love this ship, such cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yata and Saruhiko have had rough patches in their lives, and Yata regrets the things he have said, but now, in this single moment everything was good, great even.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 16





	Quick Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a K fan for a loooong time, but I haven’t written anything. But now I have! And fem!Saru is a boss, and I hope I can write some more Sarumi later.

Yata didn’t know why, but he had been cursed, every time he had to talk, it even look at a woman he became stressed. He wasn’t scared, but nervous, anxious even.

One of the few girls he didn’t become stressed around was Saruhiko.

Yata didn’t know if it was because he had mistaken her for a guy at first, but she had never made him uncomfortable.

Rikio had asked him once ‘why?’ But Yata hadn’t been able to answer. She wasn’t particularly ugly, or pretty or anything really. She was smart, and cocky and way too observing, and that was something that fascinated him.

He wasn’t smart himself, all brawn and no brains someone might say. But with Saruhiko that didn’t matter, she teased him, but he teased her back.

Yata had been bullied before, but a reoccurring taunt was that he had never kissed anyone.

That was false, very false.

He had kissed Saruhiko. He could still remember her soft but cracked lips against his, the sun setting in the background and a buzzing sound of a fly somewhere, the leaves under their shoes. He could remember her eyes the most out of anything though, blue and striking. Saruhiko was confident, but that day her eyes hadn’t been. They had been worried, almost scared and Yata had promised her that he loved her, and always would.

He had lied a few years later, when her hands had burned out her tattoo he had yelled, _screamed_ that he hated her. He didn’t.

He could hit himself with his own baseball bat everyday but it wouldn’t change his words.

He could sulk all he wanted, _but it wouldn’t change his words._

Right now that wasn’t his worry though, his worry was Saruhiko not accepting him, not liking him anymore—

“Stop thinking, it’s not like you.” Saruhiko mumbled, running a pale hand over his cheek, an odd show of affection that he couldn’t ignore, he could never ignore her hands, when they curled around a throwing knife’s handle, when they gripped his shirt, or when they slid over his lower lip before pressing her own onto his, kissing him deeply, and Yata’s mind blanked out, and the only thing he could think about was Saruhiko.


End file.
